Hijo Pródigo
by Triana Cullen
Summary: - Viñeta - Los minutos parecían horas, pero nada de eso importaba. Esme seguiría esperando a que Edward, su hijo, volviera a su hogar. -


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi diversión y por supuesto para la vuestra!**

**

* * *

**

**_Me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Era más de lo que merecía. _**

**__****(Edward **Cullen - Crepúsculo) 

* * *

**Hijo Pródigo **

* * *

Esme se sentó, como cada noche, en el porche de su casa. Todos los días, a la misma hora se podía ver como salía de su casa, cerraba la puerta suavemente, y se sentaba en la pequeña escalinata de madera que estaba en el porche. Era como un ritual que ella seguía hacia cinco años y que seguiría haciendo siempre, hasta el día en que viera a su hijo volver.

Muchos vecinos curiosos, espiando escondido detrás de sus cortinas, se preguntan por qué esa mujer de excelente figura, rasgos angelicales, y una aparente vida perfecta de mujer casada con el médico del pueblo se sentaba todas las tardes, hasta muy entrada la noche, a mirar la nada con aire ausente y ademanes tristes, como si esperara algo o a alguien que nunca llegaba a su encuentro.

Algunos decían que lo hacía por simple excentricismo, otros rumoreaban que de madrugada la visitaba su amante, y otros, con menos imaginación y un poco más de sentido común, aludían al hecho de que el doctor Cullen trabajaba hasta tarde y ella le esperaba allí. Pero los más observadores, sabían que aunque Carlisle estuviera en casa ella salía sagradamente a la puerta de su casa y miraba las horas pasar esperando aquello que nunca sucedía.

Esme suspiró con pesadez mientras sentía las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos que veían como el ritual se repetía nuevamente. Algunos ya estaba aburridos de ver siempre lo mismo y buscaban un nuevo chisme que comentar, mientras que otros no se darían por satisfechos hasta que descubrieran qué era lo que aquella mujer de rostro dulce y ojos tristes esperaba.

Las horas transcurrían con lentitud exasperante. Los minutos parecían horas, pero nada de eso importaba. Esme seguiría esperando a que Edward, su hijo, volviera a su hogar.

_Su hijo-_ Pensó con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.- Como le gustaría que él fuera su hijo de verdad, que ella lo hubiera cargado en su vientre durante nueve meses como a aquella criatura que había perdido al poco tiempo de nacida. Aunque el que Edward no fuera su hijo biológico no le impedía concebirlo como su hijo en todo el sentido de la palabra. Un hijo que se había marchado de casa a seguir su propio camino y que ella anhelaba que regresara.

Recordó sus palabras al despedirse y tuvo ganas de derramar aquellas lágrimas que estaban vedadas en su nueva vida como vampiro.

_- Lo siento, Esme. Has sido como una madre para mí estos años, me has ayudado a mitigar el dolor de haber perdido a Elizabeth… pero… No sé cómo seguir el camino de Carlisle, no puedo… _

_- No te vayas, hijo… - Le rogó la mujer mentalmente y él hizo una mueca de dolor. No quería lastimar a su madre, a la única mujer que podría ponerle ese nombre después de Elizabeth. _

_- Soy un monstruo. No merezco que me quieras como a un hijo… _

¿Qué no merecía que lo quisiera, lo amara, como a un hijo? – Pensó Esme. Que equivocado estaba.

Sus ojos melancólicos y la sonrisa triste que siempre lo acompañaban hacia que quisiera siempre estar pendiente de él, siempre preocupándose de los aspectos de su humanidad que parecían perdidos, pero que ella sabía que estaban allí, escondidos, enterrados en lo más hondo de su ser y que él no era capaz de distinguir.

Edward no se veía a sí mismo con claridad. Era la persona más noble, encantadora, generosa y decente que había conocido, junto con Carlisle, y esperaba que algún día él regresara y se diera cuenta de que no era un monstruo. Un monstruo no podría sentir amor, no podría sentir dolor… un monstruo no podría crear aquella maravillosa música que Edward creaba.

- Vamos, hijo. Vuelve, por favor. – Murmuró al viento, para luego tararear una canción lenta y triste que le había oído tocar en el piano, su piano, que aún estaba en un rincón de la casa, recordándole a ella y a su marido que una pieza de su familia estaba perdida en algún lugar del planeta.

Jugó con sus dedos como si tocara un piano invisible y siguió tarareando la triste canción, sin prestar atención a la sombra que se movía por entre los árboles del ante-jardín. Apenas hacía ruido y su respiración estaba algo acelerada, pero la sombra seguía pasando desapercibida.

Entonces, cuando la composición que Esme tarareaba estaba llegando a su fin una voz más grave pero igual de elegante y perfecta se le unió, transformando la melodía en una canción que rogaba un perdón.

Sólo le bastó escuchar la voz, su voz, para que Esme levantara la cabeza y sus ojos escudriñaran la oscuridad reinante. Su corazón, de haber podido, habría saltado de _felicidad _en su pecho. Era él, sabía que era él, su hijo, a pesar de que no pudiera verlo.

- ¿Edward? – Tanteó. No quería que huyera nuevamente, que se fuera de su lado, por eso habló con lentitud, con cuidado. – Edward, por favor hijo…

- ¿Mamá? – La voz parecía provenir del viento, pero en realidad era del joven vampiro de cabellos color bronce que estaba escondido entre los arbustos desde que había anochecido, debatiéndose entre pedir perdón y regresar con su familia, o seguir su camino solo, como él altaneramente ya había intentado, sin éxito alguno.

Si el corazón de Esme siguiera con vida, habría saltado de felicidad en su pecho cuando él pronunció aquella palabra que llevaba cinco años sin escuchar.

Se paró y caminó varios pasos vacilante siguiendo el eco de la voz, pero no avanzó mucho más, pues Edward salió de su escondite, como un niño pequeño que ha cometido una travesura y ha sido descubierto, o al menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a su madre adoptiva cuando lo vio avanzar con pasos cortos y la mirada gacha.

- ¡Edward! – Exclamó feliz, salvando la distancia que los separaba a gran velocidad y rodeando la cintura del vampiro con sus brazos. Él no supo como reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño, por lo que sólo atinó a envolver con sus brazos de hierro a la mujer que considera su madre en esa nueva existencia. - ¡Sabía que volverías, hijo! – Tomó su rostro entre sus finas manos y acarició las ojeras que enmarcaban unos ojos negros como la noche. – Te estaba esperando.

- Yo… lo siento. Nunca debí irme, mamá… Perdón, perdón. - Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Esme y se permitió sollozar, no de pena, la pena y las culpas no se purgaban de esa manera, sino que con buenas acciones. No, sollozó porque después de cinco años había vuelto a su lugar en el mundo, junto a su familia. Se sentía en casa.

- No hay nada que perdonar. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. - ¡Carlisle, Edward ha vuelto!

Un sorprendido Carlisle salió al porche de la casa y miró a su hijo abrazado a su madre y no dudó un segundo en correr hacia ellos y envolverlos a ambos en un fierro abrazo. No importaban los errores de Edward. Los hijos cometían errores y los padres los perdonaban. Y en este momento no había cabida para nada más que para la felicidad que embargaba a los tres vampiros que de ahora en adelante nunca más se separarían, pues eran al fin una familia.

* * *

**No, no todo lo que escribo es Lemmon. Espero no decepcionarlas, pero también tengo mi corazoncito dulce y dramático que adora a Esme, y a todos los Cullen. Así que espero que les haya gustado esta Viñeta que estaba guardada en el baúl de los recuerdos. (Yo insisto que esto es una viñeta, aunque exceda las mil palabras! xD) **

**Besos y hasta otra historia!**

**¿Review's? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. **


End file.
